An Unexpected Lovestory
by EllenaLouise
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo belong together, a long quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon should help bring them closer together right? Well maybe. What if Thorin and Bilbo got together? How long would it remain a secret? Would they want it to be a secret? And what if Thorin, Fili and Kili had survived The Battle of Five Armies? What would have happened then?
1. Prologue

**A/N: so I have read the Hobbit book and I have seen the films and Thorin and Bilbo belong with each other! Hence this fanfic! I am writing this as it is in the films and making the rest up. I have written a lot on paper but I can't be bothered to type the whole thing up just yet! So yeah. 2nd part will probs b up by tomorrow or later on today. Right, enough of my rambling heres the story. Enjoy! **  
**This part takes place the day after the dwarves have visited Bilbo's house:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR THE CHARACTERS OR RICHARD ARMITAGE... I wish I did xD anyway enjoy!**

Bilbo's house- third person:

When Bilbo woke he heard nothing.-peace and quiet. But an eerie silence rang through his ears. His thoughts drifted back to the night before, thirteen dwarves in his house, clearing out the pantry. Oh, and just to make the whole thing better, Gandalf had chosen Bilbo to join the dwarves on their quest to reclaim their homeland. There was one dwarf in particular, who Bilbo couldn't shake from his mind.- Thorin Oakenshield. _He was beautiful_ he thought, _with his long dark locks, beautiful blue eyes and- No! Stop that Bilbo! You mustn't think like that! It's wrong. Besides, what interest would the brave dwarven king have in me? I'm a nobody. Who could become somebody..._

Bilbo hauled himself out of bed, groaning a little as he did. He tiptoed around his little hobbit house in a dramatic way. Much to his surprise, there were no dwarves hiding anywhere. Just to be sure he checked the chimney. He called out "hello?" A few times, but he didn't get a reply. He sighed in relief, but also in sorrow. He would never see Thorin again. _I could become someone great if I go! I could sign that thing and catch them up. No! No Bilbo! You're a Baggins! But also a Took... Oh bother! Do I go or not..._

Meanwhile...

Thorin's company- third person:

As they were riding away from the Shire and the halfling's house, Thorin couldn't help feeling a little sad. Poor Bilbo, they did spring themselves onto him. _He did look adorably confused though._ Thorin smiled, relishing in the memory of the halfling's face._ Mustn't think like that. I'll never see him again. I must forget about it and move on!_ Thorin had thought Bilbo quite attractive, for a "burglar" - which he certainly was not. Even though Bilbo wasn't anything special in Thorin's eyes, he did think the hobbit was rather cute. But they were going without him, _we will have to cope without our burglar..._ Thought Thorin, just as he heard his burglar's little footsteps running along the path.  
_Ah I guess I was wrong about you Mister Baggins..._ They got him on a pony and were on their way again. Contract signed and everything in order... Except,  
"No, no, no, stop! We have to turn around."  
_What now!_ Thorin grumbled in thought. _Oh he's forgotten his hanky!_ Bofur tossed him a rag and they carried on their journey. Thorin glared into the distance. _A hanky!_ He thought, a little snarl curling on his lip. 'He won't stand a chance in the wilderness!'

Bilbo kept thinking about what Gandalf had said. _If I do return I won't be the same_. A worrying thought. Bilbo knew Gandalf bet he would join them, but he wondered what Thorin had thought.

Thorin felt rotten for saying Bilbo would not join them, luckily he hadn't took wages so poor Bilbo wouldn't have to know.

Thorin had his doubts about Bilbo, and Bilbo was doubting himself. _Can I prove Thorin wrong?_ He wondered as they set off for Erebor...


	2. Chapter 1: A Midnight Chat

**A/N: So part two now. This part takes place after the dwarves have set up camp and after Balin has explained about Thrór, Thrain and Thorin when Battle for Moria took place.**

Balin had finished telling Bilbo (and everyone else that was listening) about how Thorin had taken down Azog the Defiler. Thorin was convinced that "that filth died of his wounds long ago" but no one was convinced, not really. No matter how many times Thorin told himself Azog the Deflier was no more, there was always a pang of worry in his mind.

It was very late at night; everyone else was sleeping, except Bilbo. He couldn't stop thinking about how Gandalf had said he would not be the same _if_ he returned home. That played on Bilbo's mind. He decided to get up and see his pony, he had grown rather fond of her, depsite his allergies. He had also grown very found of Thorin. Bilbo gazed out into the night, a never ending abyss of darkness covered the land. He looked up to study the few stars in the sky. Suddenly, a heavy weight clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped out of his skin and clapped a hand to his mouth to stop a yelp from escaping his lips. His heart was racing-it felt like it would burst out his chest at any minute! As Bilbo was hyperventilating, he heard a deep, gutural laugh from behind him.  
_ They think it's funny? _Bilbo thought to himself, about to yell at this practical joker when Thorin's deep voice rang clear through the night, "ha, ha. Master Burglar, you must be on guard at all times. You are not safe anywhere."

"I um... I thought I was the only one awake." Bilbo said, shyly, unsure of what else he could say.

"Well who do you think was on look out duty?"

"Well- I... Um."

"Bofur wouldn't have lasted the _whole _night. So I let him sleep while I took up his position."

"But aren't you tired?"

"Ah Master Burglar," Thorin grinning placing his free hand on Bilbo's other shoulder, "I slept earlier. Im' fine. But you look exhausted."

"Yeah, but I can't sleep." Smiled Bilbo awkwardly, still well aware of how Thorin was still holding onto his shoudlers and slowly edging his body closer.

"Listen Bilbo,"Thorin said softly, _he used my name! _Bilbo thought. Thorin turned Bilbo around so he could look into his eyes, " I have been wondering, for many hours now... " Thorin went quiet then, and didn't speak, he just gazed off into the distance, deep in thought.

"Well go on then! Ask away!" Bilbo grinned, glad Thorin was paying him attention for once!

"Why did you sign that contract and join us?" Thorin asked looking deep into Bilbo's eyes with a spark of curiostiy and a demand for an answer.

"Well... I did it for you." Bilbo blushed. "I um... That sounded a _lot _better in my head aha."

Thorin turned away and was also blushing and fighting back a fierce grin from spreading across his face. He cleared his throat and regained his composure and cooly turned around to face Bilbo. He stared deep into his hobbit's eyes, furrowing his brow. Bilbo, who's eyebrows were also knit together continued talking, "you see, I wanted to um... I er... Thorin? Th-Thorin?"  
Bilbo scanned Thorin's neutral face for any sign of emotion. Thorin reached a hand over to touch Bilbo's face, when Bilbo flinched Thorin sighed and thought it best to just move away a few strands of hair that had wandered onto his hobbit's face. Thorin gently tucked Bilbo's curls behind his hobbit ear and then he did something unexpected, he pulled Bilbo into an embrace. It only lasted a few seconds though. Bilbo broke away, avoiding eye contact with the dwarven king (he was a king to Bilbo anyway), knowing that Thorin would be looking straight into his eyes. Bilbo couldn't move away, as Thorin had his arm in death grip, yet Bilbo felt no pain. Thorin sighed, smiling a little, he cupped his hobbit's face in his hands and sighed deeper, "oh Bilbo." Bilbo looked up; straight into Thorin's eyes at the mention of his name. If only you knew the horrors that awaited you. Maybe. Just maybe you wouldn't have joined us. You know nothing of the world beyond you beloved Shire. My poor burglar-but you're not even that are you?"

Bilbo looked down in shame, "well, I-"

"Maybe, just maybe, I am able to love..." Thorin left swiftly after that, leaving poor Bilbo; head swimming with thoughts, very confused, and also leaving him with very sore shoulders. _What does he mean? _Thought Bilbo, _who knows what goes on in that funny old head of his. _

Thorin's POV:

I could not believe what I had just said to Bilbo. Could it be possible for me to love? I felt slightly sorry for him, having me blurt out things like that. It wasn't like me. Maybe that hobbit has changed me... Maybe I opened up to him because I felt comfortable around him. He made me feel safe and confident. But no one could know of my new found affection for the halfing. I would ignore him, neglect him to cover up my interest in him. Maybe then no one would suspect anything, but would I be able to pull it off? I would have to. No one could know that I loved my burglar. For he had stolen my heart...

**A/N: So yeah part two I hoped you enjoyed! I am such a grammar Nazi so like if I have made any mistakes with spelling or grammar then please let me know cos it bugs me. Constructive feedback is always much appreciated. Also let me know if I should update quicker cos I'm on chapter 5 or 6 atm.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: So Close, So Far

**A/N: Here is part three. I hope you like it! Also putting these two up today cos I am not gunna have my laptop tomorrow, plus I would probably forget to update xD**

Bilbo woke in the early hours of the morning to find the heavens had opened. He looked up to see Thorin stood with his hands connected behind his back, staring at Bilbo. Bilbo jumped. Thorin grinned and turned away chuckling to himself.

"Why do you enjoy tormenting me?" Asked Bilbo, pulling himself up off the ground. He walked over to Thorin.

"Well, it's so funny to see you freak out, and the face you pull afterwards ha, ha. It's priceless." He whispered the last part. That made Bilbo anxious. Bilbo's hair had flopped over his face, it had covered up his eyes. Thorin gently pushed the mass of hobbit hair off of his hobbit's face. Bilbo's face turned red and his heart raced at Thorin's touch. Thorin's face was in close proximity to Bilbo's.

Bilbo's POV:

Thorin's face was really close to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I shut my eyes for a moment and then looked right into his deep blue eyes that were suddenly filled with compassion. Compassion for me maybe? No. That couldn't be right. He leaned closer in, still staring into my eyes. A smile spread across his features. He turned his head sideways and moved his lips to my ear, trailing his nose across my face as he did, making me smile and feel all warm inside. He whispered to me, "you know, the others will be awake soon, most of them sleep through the rain. So until then, it is just you and me. What do you want to do?"

"Well, er I don't know." I whispered back into his ear.

"Master burglar."

"Yes Thorin."

"I am bored. Entertain me." Thorin slowly pulled back from my ear and put his head against mine. My heart beat was racing, like I had just run a marathon. Thorin brushed his lips on mine. _Oh God _I thought, _if he kisses me_, _I won't be able to contain my lust._ Instead Throin moved his lips up and kissed my head, then he moved down and kissed my cheek. He slowly brushed his lips across my face so they were almost touching my lips. I put my hands on the back of his head to pull him closer when he pulled away. _Damn! I was so close! _I thought, confused about why he had pulled back. Then I heard the company stiring. They were slowly waking up. Thorin had turned away from me and was pacing back and forth.

Thorin's POV:

Dammit! I said I wouldn't get too close and what did I do? I paced back and forth in anger and frustration.

"Thorin? Are you alright?" Bilbo's tiny voice broke me out of thought.

"Yes. I'm fine Bilbo. Thank you for your concern." I spat.

"Oh. Ok well its just," he began walking up to me, so I kept backing away, until I had my back up against a rock. Bilbo smiled politely, clearly upset that I wasn't in the mood for talking. "Listen, I'm not gunna' be able to pretend that didn't happen. Because it did." Bilbo sighed heavily and glanced back at the company, then back at me. His eyes full of confusion. "Thorin, why did you pull away? Why didn' t you go for it?"  
I frowned at the hobbit and looked at him with utter disgust on my face. "You really think that was what was about to happen? You think I was going to kiss you? Why should I care about _you_ halfling. You are nothing but a spoiled little man, too used to the comforts of home. You have not suffered like me and my company have. You know nothing of the world. You probably thought the world was going to come crashing down when you found that you'd left your hankercheif at home. The most amount of suffering you've ever had is probably something like not having all the ingredients you need for your dinner. You should never have left the Shire. You have no place among us." I breathed out through my nose, Bilbo looked as though he would cry. I felt terrible, but it was the only thing I could do to keep him away from me. It was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do, and that's saying a lot. I walked away, feeling sorry for Bilbo but not showing it. I kept my calm, stone cold demeanor and walked over to my company, leaving my hobbit to feel sorry for himself. I felt ever so guilty, but I would not let my guilt consume me, I would carry on as normal. As if nothing had happened.

Bilbo's POV:

I made sure I didn't cry, how I don't know. How could Thorin be so sweet one minute and so crule the next? It wasn't fair! How could he treat me like this? It was so unlike him. Or was it? I'd only just met the guy and already I was making character judgements. Maybe he just doesn't like me. Or maybe he does. Either way I had to know. I would ask him, the next time we were alone and away from earwiggers.

I kept quiet whilst we ate breakfast, we set off soon after and I didn't even give Thorin a sideways glance. Of course he wouldn't have noticed, as he refused to acknowldge that I existed. Although I could have sworn I saw him look at me once or twice. Anyway, when we continued our journey he still ignored me, so I spoke to others.

Thorin's POV:

Bilbo was silent all through breakfast and wouldn't look at me. It made me angry! I would have gave him death glares if he paid me any attention, but I got nothing. When we were on the road again he spoke to others and still wouldn't make eye contact with me. That stubborn little hobbit wouldn't even give me the time of day. I guess I had brought it on myself. What had I done? Had I just ruined a budding friendship? Had I just lost my hobbit. Had my burglar been stolen from me? Or had I stolen his heart too...


	4. Chapter 3A Daring Rescue

**A/N: This chapter takes place when the dwarves are going through the mountains and then they get taken into Goblin Town, and ends where they have been carried by the eagles to a safe place and the Lonely Mountain can be seen in the distance. BTW I've probably flunked a few of the lines in the film and probs got 'em wrong so don't complain I just can't be bothered to rectify it xD**

Thorin's POV:

When we were walking through the mountains, when we got past the rock giants Bilbo was hanging from a ledge._ That stupid hobbit! What does he think he's doing?_ I thought. No one could seem to lift him up. I didn't want him to fall, I couldn't live without my burglar who had stolen my heart. So I had to risk my life to save his. I hung myself off the ledge and lifted him back up to safety. Then my heart dropped as I lost my footing and slipped. My pulse was racing and my heart felt as though it would burst out my chest. Then I was pulled back up. I hoped no one would question my reasons behind saving Bilbo. Some one said, "I thought we'd lost our burglar." I was too caught up in thought to know who said it, but I responded by saying how he had always been lost ever since he'd left the Shire.

We had found a cave and Dwalin had searched to the back-to our surprise, it was unoccupied. We decided to sleep there for the night, I trusted Bofur to be our look out man for most of the night. I would take over if/when he wanted to sleep. I was woken up by Bilbo talking to Bofur. He was leaving, he said that we didn't belong anywhere. That hit me hard-it hurt me. My burglar saying such cruel words about our company. I was going to get up and yell and curse at him, but I decided against it. Suddenly the ground beneath us disappeared and the next thing I knew I was falling. We all landed in a heap-in Goblin Town.

The Goblin King had said that someone would pay a pretty price for my head-the Pale Orc, Azog. I made it clear how I had slain him in battle, knowing full well the Goblin King may have been right about him living. "Do think his defiling days are over?" He asked me- obviously a rhetorical question. I was already worrying about where Bilbo was, he had been missing ever since we had been taken by the goblins. Then it occurred to me-he hated me and he had seen his chance to go home and he had taken it. I was hurt to say the least. Still all he had thought about was his armchair and his books, he would do anything to get back home. I don't know why I was so surprised at first. I would miss my burglar, but i would never be able to forgive him...

Bilbo's POV:

I was so lucky to escape practically unharmed, I had cut my fingers they stung like crazy. They were throbbing as well, but I managed to get through the pain-I also managed to fit through a small gap and escape from Gollum. I carried with me a ring of invisibility. At least that was what I thought it was. I had to find Thorin and the company! I saw them run through the tunnels, I couldn't speak because Gollum would know where I was. So when they had left I spared Gollum's life, made a daring escape and ran after them. I found them all crowed around and Dwalin was cursing me and Thorin was telling them that I had gone back home to the Shire. I was hidden behind a tree, when Thorin said "our burglar is long gone." I was hurt by his words, so I took the ring off and came out from behind the tree and I said, "no, no he isn't." To make sure he knew I had heard him. They all asked how I made it past the goblins unseen. I told them it didn't matter,  
"It matters!" Thorin argued, "I want to know, why did you come back?"  
I told him the reason I came back was because they didn't have a home; it was stolen from them, and I want to help them reclaim it. Thorin looked genuinely touched.

Thorin's POV:

Bilbo is the sweetest creature alive. He had come back to help us take back Erebor. It warmed my heart. I didn't know what to say to him. My love for him had returned and perhaps I now loved him more-my little burglar. But I had no chance to talk, night was drawing near, and a pack of Wargs were on their way down to slaughter us. "Out of the frying pan." I began.  
"And into the fire." Gandalf concluded.  
Nothing could have prepared me for what was coming next. Azog was still alive, and still hungry for my blood...

Azog's Warg bit into my body, the pain was excruciating. I yelled in agony. I was then thrown onto a nearby rock. What was I thinking? Taking on Azog with just Orcrist and a broken oak branch for a shield? _I am not as young and agile as I used to be. I will die here at the hand of my sworn enemy_. I thought. I was ashamed that I had thought I could take on an enemy this old with the weapons I had. Azog had grown in power and it was all too much. To be fair though, he _was_ riding a Warg and I was only on foot. Besides it was the Warg that did most of the work anyway. Azog only hit me with his accursed mace. The next thing I knew an Orc was coming to get my head. Then Bilbo tackled him and he fell to the ground and to my surprise, Bilbo killed the scum. He then stood in front of me to protect me from Azog. Then I blacked out. All I knew was he had made a daring rescue.

Bilbo's POV:

I don't know what came over me, I just leapt at the Orc about to behead Thorin. Then I stood in front of him to protect him. I really hoped he had seen me do it. The adrenaline had kicked in and I was daring Azog to come closer. The other members of the company had come to help me out, then the eagles took care of the rest...

Thorin's POV:

I woke up to see Gandalf chanting something quietly. I ached all over but I couldn't stop thinking about my hobbit. "The halfling?" I asked anxiously. Gandalf told me he was just fine, but I didn't really care for what he was saying. A few members of the company helped me to my feet, I shook them off when I had stumbled to my feet. I stared at my hobbit, he looked terrified. I began to walk towards him, "what did you think you were doing? You could have got yourself killed. Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wilderness. That you had no place amongst us?" The hobbit looked down in shame. I smiled, "I have never been more wrong." I pulled him into a bone breaking hug, "in all my life." I didn't want to let go of him, he had saved my life. I had the greatest respect for my brave burglar. We pulled away and began to talk, but after a while, Bilbo's eyes were fixed on something in the distance, "is that what I think it is?" He asked as we all stood there in awe. It was the Lonely Mountain, "Erebor." I smiled. A bird flew over our heads and Gandalf confirmed it was a thrush. I smiled as I watched it fly toward the mountain, "then we will take it as a sign." I looked at Bilbo, "a good omen."  
"I do believe the worst is over." Bilbo said softly. If only he knew the horrors that awaited us at the mountain, he would have taken back his words in an instant. Still it gave us hope. Hope that we could reclaim our homeland. I _hoped_ that me and Bilbo would bond. I _hoped_ that I could be honest with him and express my feelings for him. I _hoped_ that I would never feel hatred or lack of respect for my hobbit. I _hoped_...


	5. Chapter 4Love?

**A/N: So here is the fifth part of the story, chapter 4. This takes place at the start of The Desolation of Smaug movie, where Bilbo has just spotted Azog, his pack of orcs and Beorn...**

**I'd like to thank you guys for your support, it really helps me out, so I hope you enjoy chapter four xx**

Bilbo's POV:

I ran back down from the spot where I was perched, I saw something. Something huge. Not a warg, it looked kind of like a bear, but a _lot _bigger. I got back to the company and I informed them of the situation. Although Gandalf seemed to already know what the bear was. -It was rather unsettling. Gandalf told us there was a house nearby, Thorin didn't seem convinced it was safe. "Who's house? Are they friend or foe?" He asked.

"Neither." Gandalf said so Thorin asked what choice we had... Apparently, we had none. With that we went on an exhausting run to that mysterious house. Bombur was surprisingly fast. I guess his fear made him fast. When we reached the house, the Dwarves crashed into the door and were pushing the door like mindless animals. Then Thorin came along, and effortlessly let them in, the bear was chasing us all the way. I was terrified, but Thorin gave me courage.

We entered the house, but the bear was at the door. I got out my sword as the dwarves forced shut the door. I let out a sigh of relief. We were safe, for now. We all settled down to sleep, most were sleeping. I on the other hand lay awake. I had time to recall the events of the last few months. My mind drifted to Thorin. -The only thing that brightened my world. I wondered if he lay awake too. I knew I would be the last thing on his mind.

I wanted to see if Thorin was awake. Even if he was sleeping, I wanted to see him. I had to see his face. I slowly, quietly got up and scanned the sleeping Dwarves for Thorin. –He was nowhere to be seen. I maneuvered around the company and stood with my back up against the front door. I looked around again and to my disappointment I couldn't see him. _Damn! _I thought. In frustration I sighed deeply and tried to make my way back to where I was sleeping. I carefully stepped over the Dwarves and made it back to the space I was to sleep in. I was just about to sit down, when suddenly something, or rather someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the floor. "Ouch!" I gasped as I fell on my rump. Then I heard that all too familiar guttural chuckle, "looking for me?" It was Thorin. –Just the dwarf I was looking for. My ankle was throbbing from Thorin's iron grip, and my bottom was sore from my fall. "Thorin! What was that?!" I asked, frustrated. Thorin came into view and sat beside me. I was still lying flat on my back, instead of helping me up, Thorin just grinned at me.

"Oh you think this is funny Thorin? Hm? Well I'll have you know-" Thorin laid on top of me and put his finger on my lips, "ssshh. You'll wake the others. We wouldn't want that now would we? Hmm? We wouldn't want twelve angry Dwarves interrupting us when we're having _so_ much fun." Thorin grinned and spoke in a mocking way.

"Get off!" I whispered grumpily. "Fun? You may be having fun but I certainly am not. Now get off me!" Thorin didn't move, "Thorin get off! I mean it, look just ge-" then I felt his lips on mine, they were surprisingly soft. I kissed him back and shut my eyes. _I could get used to this, _I thought, just as he pulled away. I opened my eyes and gazed into his blue-grey ones. I frowned and said softly, "why?"

"Why what Bilbo?" Thorin's face softened.

"Why did you pull away? Why do you insist on shutting me out? You show affection towards me, then you push me away. You have to understand how confusing it is for me. I mean I… Well I don't know how you feel and I don't know how _I _feel."

"You want to know how I feel?"

"Yes! Please tell me, because I am _very _confused. Just help me out a bit, _please?"_

"Bilbo… I um… I think I may um…"

"OH COME ON!" I hissed.

"I think I love you."

"Oh… Oh ok then, well I'm not sure what to say."

"Well, do you feel the same? Or not…" Thorin trailed off, he blushed, got off of me and sat down beside me.

"Thorin, I…" I began.

"It's ok Bilbo. You should sleep."

"Thorin, I do feel something, I mean. Yes maybe I do lo- maybe I do… I yes I do lo-"

"You can't even bring yourself to say it! I'm sorry I did this to you Bilbo, it was wrong of me."

"No listen! Thorin," I sat up and cupped his face in my hands and looked into his beautiful eyes, "I love you ok? Now may I kiss the love of my life?"

"You may." He smiled and we locked lips, and shut our eyes. (I waited until Thorin had shut his) it felt like the kiss went on forever. When we finally broke free for air, Thorin told me we should both get some sleep, so I agreed. He kissed my head and walked back to where he was sleeping. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Thorin. I had to sleep anyway, as an extremely large man walked in the house, I assumed it was Beorn, our host. That night I only dreamt of Thorin and I. A fantasy that I feared would not come true.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it, I'm acc really terrible at doing lovey-dovey scenes with my OTP. I have tried in the past to do Bagginshield lovey-dovey scenes and failed epically, it's hard cos you are able to make the characters do what you want and it's like, they belong together and I can't even... Anyways I find it hard xD**


	6. Chapter 5Lost in Mirkwood

**A/N:I hope you enjoy this part. This part takes place, as you may have got from the title, in Mirkwood after the dwarves have left Beorn's house. Enjoy! If I have messed up in any way let me know cos I've done most of it as it is in the movie, so it makes it easier for people (most of my friends) who haven't read the book xD the rest I made up! I'd like to thank you guys for all the support I'm getting, it means a lot, so thank you very much and enjoy the next part xx**

When the company awoke, they were greeted by Beorn, the dwarf-hating skin had been told about how skin changers were caged and tortured for the entertainment of others, mainly Azog and other orcs. Beorn was the only skin changer left. – Bilbo pitied him. Beorn made it clear how much he hated dwarves, but he had agreed to help them on their quest, claiming he hated orcs more. He gave them his ponies so they could travel to Mirkwood.

Bilbo's POV:

Gandalf told us he was leaving! I couldn't believe it! I did not want to walk through Mirkwood. The forest felt sick, as if a disease lay upon it, apparently Mirwood was our best bet. We had to stay on the path, and if we left I, we would never find it…

As we were walking deeper into forest, I was starting to hallucinate. The air in the forest _was _thick with illusion, as Gandalf had said. –It swarmed its way into my mind, messing with my thoughts. I thought about Thorin and I wondered how he was coping. I was freaking out, my feet looked as though they were walking backwards, and I turned around to find I was looking at me. I assumed Thorin would be dealing with it better, he was probably more sane than me…

Thorin's POV:

My burglar was right. The forest felt sick. –Diseased. I think we were all hallucinating, some more that others. I tried to keep my head clear. _Stay on the path! _ I kept telling myself. The sickness that lay upon this forest was messing with not just my brain, but my emotions as well. It was as if the forest knew my feelings for Bilbo, I kept seeing him everywhere I looked, my every thought was of him, which was bad news when I had to make sure we were on the path. I tried to shake the thoughts of my burglar from my mind, I succeeded several times, but one thought stayed with me. It was the throne of Erebor returning to the line of Durin. –To me. The best part of that thought was Bilbo joining me in Erebor. My ideal life. Suddenly the company came to a halt. Nori told us that we had lost the path! It was my fault, I was sure of it. I had taken my eye off the ball and jeopardised the whole thing! We couldn't find the path, but I was sure we were being watched. I could hear voices, that I was sure weren't illusions. "What was that?" I asked, "we are being watched!" I knew I was right, so I voiced my concern. The next thing I knew, we were being attacked by giant spiders, we were cocooned with no chance of escape. I didn't know of Bilbo's where abouts, I only prayed he was safe. _He could be our way out of this mess _I thought. _I will not die in this forest, the home of my enemy. _Bilbo would help us, I was sure of it. Where he was, what he was doing, how he fared, I did not know. All I knew was that he would be our salvation…

Bilbo's POV:

I had climbed up a tree to find the sun, I saw a lake, and the Lonely Mountain! We were so close! When I shouted down to let the company know, I got no response. The trees were moving, getting closer and closer, I decided to get down from my perch in the tree. There were more spider webs, like I had seen before. I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. If I hadn't have meddled with those webs I found back on the forest floor, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. I practically gave away our position! Then I fell, and was discovered, and gigantic spider was carrying me away, I was cocooned, but I still had my trusty sword. I stabbed the spider and got most of the cocoon off of me, then I was surrounded by spiders, I put the ring on and disappeared. The spiders had the company there; I was going to set them free. I could hear the spiders talking when I put the ring on. I threw a log to avert the spiders attention. They all ran off, all except one. It was going to try and eat Bombur! I killed it, it cried out "Sting!" _a good name for a sword _I thought. Then I set all the dwarves free. I heard them ask where I was, I yelled "I'm up here!" but a spider came at me, I killed it but it took me with it. We fell down, down, down and the ring dropped. –So did my heart. The ring dropped to the ground, I found it, but a pale, vulnerable spider came out and its legs touched my ring. –my precious. I got up and chopped and stabbed until the spider was dead. I grabbed the ring, "mine!" I remarked. Then I realised what I had just done. Gandalf was right; I was not the same Hobbit who had left the Shire. It was a scary thought. I had to find the company, I couldn't think about me. _What if the company are in danger? What if Thorin is in danger? I can't lose him! _ I thought. I set off to find them…

Thorin's POV:

The damn elves had ambushed us, they killed all the spiders which was about the only good thing they had ever done. We were being taken to the dungeons, and to Thranduil. Bilbo would save us, I was sure. When we were cut down and freed from the wicked webs, I heard Bilbo's voice I knew it was no illusion, he had saved us and was alive. I was certain he would rescue us from the clutches of the elves, our enemy. My heart was yearning for Bilbo, I couldn't stand being away from him, knowing he could be in danger. It was like being tortured when I was away from him, it was like I needed him to live, my Hobbit...


	7. Lake Town

**A/N: This part is going to have some more lovey dovey scene(s) in it for you guys. Hope you enjoy it! **

**This part takes place after Bilbo had rescued the dwarves from Mirkwood and they have just gotten out of the barrels:**

Thorin's POV:

When we reached dry land, we were far away from Mirkwood and the orc pack. Bilbo had saved us! My burglar had lived up to my new expectations of him, we were reunited and my heart was no longer heavy. Although, we could not linger on the river bank; the orc pack would soon be on our tail. We had lost the current, we had no armour, no decent weapons; only the ones we had collected from the orcs, and just to make everything better, Kili was injured! Reluctantly, I gave them two minutes rest, so Kili's wound could be bandaged up. Suddenly an arrow shot past me and into a stick Dwalin was holding, Kili was about to throw something, but it was shot out of his hand. I looked up to see where these arrows had come from to find a man stood high on the rocks in a beige colour coat, aiming at us with his bow.

"Do it again, and you're dead!" He spoke boldly. _Ah great, just when we think we're in the clear, another problem comes along! _I thought. The man had a barge though; he was from Lake Town. Balin had noticed as well, so he began trying to sweeten him up.

Balin spent ages trying to convince the man to let us onto his barge into Lake Town. Whilst they were chatting, I approached Bilbo, feeling strangely confident. I was stood behind my hobbit so I took three huge, bold, yet subtle strides towards him and whispered in his ear, "Hello there my sweet burglar." Bilbo jumped slightly, and tried to be subtle about talking to me, "Thorin." he replied softly.

"You know, you're a good kisser aha." I was so glad that Bilbo couldn't see me, because I was really blushing. What _was_ I thinking?

"Well, er..."

"I'm soh.. Sorry... I um..."

"Thorin, its ok, you know? Your lips are softer than I expected." Bilbo teased me.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I quietly chuckled.

"Thorin, do you ever think we will have a moment alone?"

"I hope so my love, I hope so."

"Well, if we did, what would you suppose we would do?"

"Well..." I brushed my hand across his butt, up his back and placed my hands on his shoulders. I moved my body as close to his as possible, looked around to check no one was looking and I planted a gentle kiss on his neck. "I would let you decide, my burglar."

"Mmmh. Well, I will have to have a think about that." Bilbo whispered. I saw Dwalin look towards us, and I quickly moved away from Bilbo and gave him a dirty look. Dwalin raised his eyebrows, and rolled his eyes, and moaned to Balin, "Oh enough of the niceties!" I stood next to Dwalin, trying to support him. After a while, Bard agreed to smuggle us into Lake Town, for which; thanks to Balin, we would pay double...

We had just got into Bard's house through his toilet! Oh the humiliation! At least we were in though. We all saw how close we were to The Lonely Mountain; it was visible despite all the mist from the lake, and it stood proud and strong, like I should. Bard had given us some clothes to keep us warm, but he had not provided us with proper weapons! We were outraged, we had paid the man for weapons-iron, steel, swords and axes, not a hammer and some fishing hooks. We had a plan; we would steal from the town's armoury at nightfall. I feared for Kili's health, he seemed to grow weaker, but he insisted he was fine. However, I was already considering leaving him behind...

Bilbo's POV:

We were to steal from the armoury at night, as much as I loved and respected Thorin, I thought we should just take what Bard had given us and be done with it. But no. I couldn't help feeling something would go wrong, I certainly did not want to be caught, and I was no burglar! How could I help them steal? What good was I in helping out, I would have probably tripped over my own feet and messed the whole thing up, but instead it wasn't me who tripped, it was poor Kili. Thorin had not given the poor boy a chance to rest and recover from his wound, I know there was a deadline for reaching the mountain, but the poor boy was weak. Thorin was not too keen on Kili's sudden fondness for a certain Mirkwood she-elf. Tauriel. To be honest, I thought it was great that Kili had feelings for someone of a different gender, me and Thorin's relationship would be frowned upon, so we kept it secret and our feelings hidden. It was perfectly concealed, though I'm sure one or two members of the company suspected something. I couldn't help but smile every time Thorin looked at me, I loved him, but I was absolutely petrified about something happening to him, I just couldn't deal with the pain of losing someone I had grown to love so much.

3rd Person:

Kili tripped down the stairs to the armoury, with his arms full of weapons that clashed to the floor making an enormous amount of noise, the guards were onto them in seconds, and everything seemed to be crumbling down. Their chances of getting to the mountain in time were very slim. However, everything changed when Thorin told the master of their quest. Thorin told the Lake folk that they would have enough gold to rebuild Esgorath ten times over. Bard had found the prophecy; The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone. The King beneath the Mountain shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness at the Mountain King's return. But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn...Bard knew what would become of Lake Town, "All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riveted by greed he cannot see beyond his own desire" They would not listen, Bard was only reminded of the fact that _his _ancestor; Girion, 'failed to kill the beast.' "You have no right, no right to enter that mountain." he told Thorin and Thorin responded with, "I have the only right." So the Master agreed to help the company on their quest, but what would become of Lake Town? Bard was right, and he had good reason to fear for his town. Regardless Thorin and his company set off for The Lonely Mountain that morning. Thorin was so concerned about getting the Arkenstone, killing Smaug and reclaiming his homeland, that he refused to take his own nephew with him, he told Kili he must stay behind, Oin joined him and Fili would not leave his brother. Bofur was nowhere to be seen, so they left Lake Town four dwarves down. Bilbo feared for Thorin, he did not want to see him be corrupted by the gold, by the Arkenstone and by the sickness that lie upon that treasure. He did not want to lose his one and only love. -The love of his life. Bard's words echoed in Thorin's head, 'if you awaken that beast, you will destroy us' he hated the man. _Who does he think he is? Telling me, of all people, that I have no right to enter that mountain? It is my birth right, I am the King Under the Mountain, and I will have the Arkenstone, then me and Bilbo can be happy. _Thorin would soon feel very differently about his hobbit, but that would come later, and now, they were one step closer to succeeding and one step closer to the heart ache...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that part thank you all so much for your support, it is much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Keen Eyes

**A/N: So I have decided to stagger out the parts as much as I can, so this one begins where the company sails to The Lonely Mountain overlook thingy and ends when Bilbo sorts out the whole keyhole situation. I am so sorry for the massive delay in the update, I have been really busy and haven't really had time to update so here it is, hope you like it!**

3rd Person:

The company sailed to The Lonely Mountain; all were taken aback by its magnitude. They had reached the overlook and were to meet Gandalf there, but the wizard was nowhere to be seen. He had told them not to enter that mountain without him, but Thorin was not going to wait, time was running out. Bilbo queried about meeting Gandalf, but the company carried on, Thorin would not waste any more time. They made their way down, following the map to the hidden door. -That was their next challenge, finding it. According to the map it was right above them, though no one could find it. That was where our Hobbit came into play...

Bilbo's POV:

I was determined to help Thorin find his precious stone and reclaim his homeland, so I searched hard for a clue as to where the door was. _Stairs. If it's right above us there must be stairs. _I thought. Much to my surprise my eyes spied a stairwell, effortlessly disguised as one of the huge dwarf statues towering over us. I showed Thorin he seemed impressed, proud even. He came up behind me, "you have keen eyes master Baggins." He grinned and we made our way up the staircase. The thoughts of Thorin being happy with me made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I just hoped I could do a good job at burgling Smaug.

We all helped each other up the agonisingly long stair case, it was very, very, very high up, and I would _not _want to face a fall from that height. After an almighty climb up the stairs, we were there, in what we thought was the last light of Durin's day. Thorin sent Nori to try and get the door open, but Dwalin grew impatient with Nori's constant knocking and decided to take a more forceful approach to things, we all knew it was hopeless. Sooner than we thought, the sun had set and it was night time. To say Thorin was devastated, heart broken, hopeless was an understatement. All hope was lost...

I however was sure we could still get in, I could feel it in my bones, but the company had other thoughts, they left! They all dispersed and I was left alone with the map, but I couldn't find the key._ The last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole._ I pondered upon that, _the last light _I thought, _the last light! The light of the moon! _As if by magic, the moonlight shone upon the keyhole, clear as day, _ironic._ I couldn't find the key, I looked around but still no sign of it, then my foot kicked it! It was heading off the cliff! Suddenly! Thorin's foot came crashing down and stopped the key from falling. He looked at me, slowly bent down and picked it up. **(A/N: btw I really don't care how quickly the dwarves got up from the stairs; this is the only way for more Bagginshield bits, so let's imagine the dwarves took **_**ages**_** to climb back up xD) **Thorin came over to me, checked the keyhole, checked to see where the company were, then came up to me, put his head on my and whispered, "My burglar, Bilbo, you are the most observant little creature. You have _very _keen eyes Master Baggins. You have just rescued this whole quest! I love you."

At first I was taken aback by his words but then I smiled softly and replied, "I love you too."

Then we leant in and locked lips, and shut our eyes. We didn't need to say we loved each other we already knew, but that kiss was bliss. He cupped my face with his hands and I returned the favour. It felt like we were kissing forever, and then we both pulled away to breathe. Thorin moved over to where he was stood before, the company were coming up, he regained his composure and slightly shouted, " now Master Baggins, you and your keen eyes have work to do. We have a dragon to burgle, I hope you're ready my burglar..."

Me and me keen eyes were most certainly _not_ ready to burgle a fire-breathing dragon, but to keen Thorin happy and safe, I would do anything...

**A/N: So I hope you liked that, I will ****_try_**** to update more regularly, also I'd like to thank you all so much for your support, it means a lot to me xxx**


	9. Mixed Signals

3rd Person:

The company sailed to The Lonely Mountain; all were taken aback by its magnitude. They had reached the overlook and were to meet Gandalf there, but the wizard was nowhere to be seen. He had told them not to enter that mountain without him, but Thorin was not going to wait, time was running out. Bilbo queried about meeting Gandalf, but the company carried on, Thorin would not waste any more time. They made their way down, following the map to the hidden door. -That was their next challenge, finding it. According to the map it was right above them, though no one could find it. That was where our Hobbit came into play...

Bilbo's POV:

I was determined to help Thorin find his precious stone and reclaim his homeland, so I searched hard for a clue as to where the door was. _Stairs. If it's right above us there must be stairs. _I thought. Much to my surprise my eyes spied a stairwell, effortlessly disguised as one of the huge dwarf statues towering over us. I showed Thorin he seemed impressed, proud even. He came up behind me, "you have keen eyes master Baggins." He grinned and we made our way up the staircase. The thoughts of Thorin being happy with me made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I just hoped I could do a good job at burgling Smaug.

We all helped each other up the agonisingly long stair case, it was very, very, very high up, and I would _not _want to face a fall from that height. After an almighty climb up the stairs, we were there, in what we thought was the last light of Durin's day. Thorin sent Nori to try and get the door open, but Dwalin grew impatient with Nori's constant knocking and decided to take a more forceful approach to things, we all knew it was hopeless. Sooner than we thought, the sun had set and it was night time. To say Thorin was devastated, heart broken, hopeless was an understatement. All hope was lost...

I however was sure we could still get in, I could feel it in my bones, but the company had other thoughts, they left! They all dispersed and I was left alone with the map, but I couldn't find the key._ The last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole._ I pondered upon that, _the last light _I thought, _the last light! The light of the moon! _As if by magic, the moonlight shone upon the keyhole, clear as day, _ironic._ I couldn't find the key, I looked around but still no sign of it, then my foot kicked it! It was heading off the cliff! Suddenly! Thorin's foot came crashing down and stopped the key from falling. He looked at me, slowly bent down and picked it up. **(A/N: btw I really don't care how quickly the dwarves got up from the stairs; this is the only way for more Bagginshield bits, so let's imagine the dwarves took **_**ages**_** to climb back up xD) **Thorin came over to me, checked the keyhole, checked to see where the company were, then came up to me, put his head on my and whispered, "My burglar, Bilbo, you are the most observant little creature. You have _very _keen eyes Master Baggins. You have just rescued this whole quest! I love you."

At first I was taken aback by his words but then I smiled softly and replied, "I love you too."

Then we leant in and locked lips, and shut our eyes. We didn't need to say we loved each other we already knew, but that kiss was bliss. He cupped my face with his hands and I returned the favour. It felt like we were kissing forever, and then we both pulled away to breathe. Thorin moved over to where he was stood before, the company were coming up, he regained his composure and slightly shouted, " now Master Baggins, you and your keen eyes have work to do. We have a dragon to burgle, I hope you're ready my burglar..."

Me and me keen eyes were most certainly _not_ ready to burgle a fire-breathing dragon, but to keen Thorin happy and safe, I would do anything

**A/N: Very sorry I've been away so long, I've had the part written on paper for ages, I just haven't had the time or patience to type them up. Plus my laptop was broken for a while and my computer broke like 3 years ago, so I had nothing to type it up on, but yeah it's fixed now so everything is okay. This is my GCSE year, so I'm gunna be focused on my studies so I probably wont be as active, so sorry xx thank y'all for the support, hope y'all liked it! ALSO, PLEASE BE SURE TO CHECK OUR MY GOOD FRIEND ****BipBopFangirl. IF YOU LOVE GAME OF THRONES, THEN YOU WILL LOVE HER ACCOUNT!  
**


End file.
